sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rutherford Roger Jr.
)]] )]] Name: Rutherford Graham "R.J." Roger Jr. Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, Baseball, Video games Appearance: Rutherford stands at 5'8" and weighs around 150 pounds, with a skinny but somewhat toned body structure. His whole body is more slender and softer than most other boys, and his body just seems more feminine, besides his muscles. He's very pale due to being ill and forced to stay in his own home frequently, and sunburns easily, especially during baseball season, and despite being half Mexican, looks completely white. His dirty-blonde hair is curly and wavy, comes in at medium length, covers most of his forehead, and stops a little past his earlobe. He plays with his hair when he's thinking, like curling a telephone cord around his finger. He has a sullen look about him, even when he's not sad. His face is slender and clean, shaving his face regularly and taking care of his face to make sure he doesn't have any acne. His eyes are of a dark-blue color with a hint of gray, his eyelashes being long and dark, and his eyebrows are trim and slim. His nose is average sized and his face is heart like in shape. Due to these qualities he could be mistaken for a girl from a short distance away. He usually wears a small hoodie with a sports-related t-shirt under it. He has several, in a variety of different colors, the light yellow one being his favorite. He also usually wears dark Levi jeans and his favorite pair of black converse all-star sneakers. During the abduction R.J. was wearing the following: A blue Chicago Cubs shirt with his favorite light yellow hoodie over it, black jeans and black converse all-star shoes. Biography: Rutherford Roger Jr. was born on October 4th, 1993, In Chicago, Illinois, to a Caucasian soldier and to a Mexican hairdresser. Ever since that day, Rutherford, or R.J. as known to family and friends, had a very weak immune system, and for the first few months of his life he could barely breathe without the aid of a oxygen tank due to terrifyingly bad asthma. Thankfully, when his father was stationed to Seattle, Washington, there were no negative health effects for the child. Growing up, it was a little tough for R.J. to keep up with his friends, always being the one that got tired first or had to go home early. His baseball playing has since fixed this problem, although his stamina and immunity is still nothing to write home about. Even though he has allergies to dogs, he absolutely loves them, and even owns a German Shepard named Spade at his father's house, along with the necessary medication to own said dog. When he was barely 4 his parents divorced, for what reason he still doesn't know. While R.J., his mother, and her children stayed in Seattle, his father and other sister were stationed to their next post. Despite this he remains close to both of his parents, and even goes hunting and fishing with his father whenever he visits him for the summer, where the fresh clean air helps him with his asthma. He's also thought of joining the U.S. Military like his father after his time in college, leaning to becoming a part of U.S. Coast Guard. Due to being the youngest of five children, Ruth had a very submissive and shy personality. His older siblings would pick on him, mostly because his parents would have to give him undivided attention when he got sick, which was often, and whenever his parents intervened his siblings would call him weak or a baby. When he started his school years he was never bullied, but he was always the end of jokes amongst his group of friends, since he was weaker and smaller than the rest of the kids, and very gullible, but Ruth knew it was all in good fun. Ruth has an old embarrassing nickname of "Baby Ruth". People wonder whether his nickname comes from the famous baseball player or the candy bar, but in reality it comes from neither. He really only got it because he and his father had the same name, and it was just easier for his family to call R.J. "Baby Ruth", rather than call them both Ruth. Ruth doesn't really like the name, even though his own family barely calls him that, preferring to just cal him R.J., a name created by his friends Claire Monaghan and Kyran Dean. The only reason people even know about his old nickname is because his mother accidental let it slip around a group of his friends once. Ruth does moderately well in school and gets mostly low A's or High B's, except in Math, where it's a low C, or in Art, Where it's an A+. He's also a bit of a daydreamer and often gets himself lost in his own thoughts...which gets him lost in real life, mainly because of a combined force of him always looking at the ground and just a general bad sense of direction, although it never gets worse than him being a little late to class. Ruth has a few close friends who are mainly people he met through baseball and school or he's already met in his early childhood. He'll often go to some of his more wilder friends parties, but is mostly a wallflower who enjoys drinking by himself. Although not as bad as when he was younger, Ruth still gets sick quite a bit and has to be sent home. During his childhood, whenever he was unable to attend school he played video games, with fighting games like Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter being his favorite, and he's become quite good at them. Although he's prescribed eyeglasses (nearsighted), he barely ever wears them, preferring to hang them around his shirt, since he believes that they don't look very good on him, preferring to only use them when reading or playing video games. From a young age Ruth had artistic talent. His drawings were the first things that somebody said Ruth was especially good at and he ran with it, although he believes people tend to over exaggerate. His art is mostly illustration and is inspired by artists such as M.C. Escher, Edward Hooper, and Chris Van Allsburg, and as such, tends to be more on the abstract end of things. Becoming a children's book illustrator is something that he's actually thought of accomplishing and making a career out of. He joined the art club in his freshman year of high school, but decided not to come back for later years, as he didn't really like having to draw what other people told him to, and simply prefers to expand his talents in the privacy of his home. Ruth is raised Catholic and a closeted bisexual. He can't help but have feelings and notice that the other boys are reasonably attractive, although he's kept quiet about this, and has of yet not explored this. The only person he's ever actually told about this is his best friend Joey, his best friend since kindergarten, during a drunken night at a party. He knows that most of the student body wouldn't care, nor would most of Seattle, but it's Ruth himself who is the most troubled by it. He also likes girls though, and is very shy around the girls he has crushes on, but he has managed to find a girlfriend in Veronica McDonald, who is emotionally close to. Ruth is a very nice kid, although its easy to take advantage of him due to his trusting nature, but he's starting to wise up a bit. His passiveness has his limits as well, as he will stand up for himself if he feels like he's getting pushed around too much. One example would be during the aforementioned party, where a somewhat buzzed R.J. beat up a very angry Travis Webster over the fact that a beer can accidentally hit Travis in the face. Some time after that, Travis and R.J. have let by-gones be by-gones and have even settled on being on friendly terms with each other. Although he gets sick easily and is still somewhat frail, he loves and plays baseball (The Cubs being his favorite team) and acts as the starting third basemen for Aurora's Varsity baseball team, which has made his asthma better, and himself somewhat stronger and faster. When playing baseball or doing anything he's serious about, he becomes very focused, giving full attention to what he seeks to achieve. Interestingly, this gives him an ambitious side to him that most people don't get to see, because he wants to see for himself if he can be just as good as anybody else. Post High School plans are smooth going at the moment as he has recently been accepted into the same University as his girlfriend thanks to an art-scholarship. Advantages: His father has taught him some basic survival skills such as hunting and fishing, and he knows how to shoot a hunting rifle. He's also very quiet and could go unnoticed for some time. Disadvantages: He has very low self-esteem, and he's very trusting of others which could get him into a trap easily. He could also die easily from an infection or an illness due to his weak immune system, and his asthma could also come back to haunt him. His day dreaming and bad sense of direction could get him lost frequently. He's near-sighted, and he can't see that well without his glasses. Designated Number: Male student No. 032 --- Designated Weapon: MAT-49 (SMG) Conclusion: This one's a study in contrasts. He's got the right skills to stand a chance, but the wrong attitude. Still, there's enough of an edge that I think he may be able to overcome it for a time. I'd say a more-skilled Eddie Sullivan than a more-pathetic Bryan Calvert, though. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Un-Persona. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Un-Persona Kills: Lauren Rowe Killed By: 'Veronica McDonald '''Collected Weapons: '''Mat-49 SMG (Assigned Weapon, Stolen by Tyler Lucas), Rusty Knife (Found in Northern Town) '''Allies: ' Madeline Wilcox '''Enemies: Maynard Francis Hurst, Natali Greer, Theodore Fletcher, Tyler Lucas Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I don't think, when it's all over, I'll end up in a good place."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rutherford, in chronological order. The Past: *Little Talks *If you ain't gettin' drunk, get the fu- Pre-Game: *Dodge Brawl *The Question of the Century *School food ain't so bad when it's free (Considered non-canon by handler) *St. Edwards Bake Sale *Suenos en la clase de espanol (Also considered non-canon) Prom: *Celebration *We hope we don't make everyone have a horrible time *Content V5: *Broken Down *Don't Know How To Have Fun *Ya Gotta Make That Play *OX/3 *I'll be Their Bogeyman *Dysnopea *Prying Your Head Off a Swivel *Nowhere to Go *Every Success Involves Insanity *Affluenza *Death to Buddy *Dreams Walk On Powerlines Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Round & Round & Round & Round Your Thoughts ''Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rutherford Roger Jr.. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! '' There is a lot, a lot, of stuff that I don't like what I did with R.J., though I guess that's nothing new for a first character. I personally wish I could have re-done all of his pre-game, since that's where the majority of my grief comes from. Although, I guess I am pretty happy with him in how much I was told I was improved, and I really did get some nice praise for some of the scenes I did with him, and that it made it worth writing. It's weird, I guess. Ultimately, I'm unsure of how exactly I feel about R.J.. Even saying that is a lot, considering I almost quit the site given how awful I thought he was near my beginning. In all honesty, I think I'm more confused by him more then anything. This is my first character, he's gonna be the face of my work for quite a bit, and I think he'll always be used as a scale for my other characters. I'm already thinking of how well he'll age when V6 starts, how my thoughts on him will change when that time comes around. Also, I apparently gave him a really hard name, because the amount of people who referred to him as R.J. Rutherford instead of R.J. Roger is rather large. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students